


For The Night Is Dark

by LivingSilver



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Geralt with the black eyes, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Overuse of the word and, Sorry Not Sorry, dark geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingSilver/pseuds/LivingSilver
Summary: His eyes are black like the night outside, the night from which he has returned.An unholy eclipsing of white.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 480





	For The Night Is Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The style of this is a little different, a little more--poetic, dramatic, and some parts that are more stream of consciousness than what I normally allow myself, but I hope its not too "cheesy".   
> Surprised I haven't been able to find any fics of Geralt with the black eyes?? So, here we are.
> 
> tumblr: thristbxtch (side, writing), fairiequeens (main) <3

His eyes are black like the night outside, the night from which he has returned.   
An unholy eclipsing of white.  
A thrill of yearning unnamed in its wickedness.  
Black.   
And red.   
Blood splattered crimson across his cheek and into the white of his hair.

His hair where your hand is currently fisted, gazing down at him from where you sit upon the strong line of his jaw. A throne of your own demise where he feasts, has been feasting, on your cunt, so wet and sweet, _luscious_ on the flat of his tongue that he drags over the length of you. Arms wrapped around your thighs, trapping you to him.

Your scent pricking at him, pricking at him beneath his skin where his blood scorches. Lids lazily half slipping over obsidian orbs with all the satisfaction of reason abandoned. Only to flicker open, sharpened in their perception, when he senses the weight of your gaze. The flame of candlelight catching in their darkened depths and your breath with them, arousal seeping still onto his tongue, his lips, dripping down to where the inside of your thighs are raw from the stubble of his jaw. 

Pleasure coiling tight around the base of your spine. Tongue licking heavily over your clit, curling against it with latent intent, suspending you in the torture of _almost_. Letting you grind against him, and his mouth is hot, tongue curling again there just so, his mouth is _hot_ and his eyes are _black_. 

The abyss of their depths pulling you down.

All of his senses heightened even more so in this state, knows you're close, so close, right there, heart like a hammer on the edge because he can _taste_ your pulse, just another clever flick of his tongue, and a smug arch of his brow before _everything_ is black, black _oblivion_ , edges of your vision fading out, coming with a whine at the beckoning of his mouth, head tipping back towards the ceiling, there, there, _there, yes_ , spine wound in a perfect arc of sin and bliss. 

Growling his approval against your twitching cunt, laving and lapping at your release, continuing still, insatiable, deaf to your pleas when you start to writhe. The involuntarily cant of overstimulation. Any means of escape eliminated by the bruising force with which he holds your thighs.

His name a high keen on your lips while his own are unyielding in their purpose, fervently latched to you, sucking with a smooth roll of his jaw, refusing to recede until you're, you're _locking up_ with the force of your second orgasm, fingers twined tight against his scalp, wrecked curses and moans filling the room and beyond no doubt, gushing prettily on his tongue. Body wracked with the thresholds of ecstasy. Ecstasy that he eagerly devours. Tears pricking the corners of your eyes as he licks you thoroughly, tenderly clean. Only satisfied when he's wrought you completely boneless.

And when he has, when his grip finally loosens, and you manage to ease off of him on trembling thighs, he sits up on his knees, lifting you easily to straddle the seat of his thighs, your arms draping over the broad line of his shoulders, a strong hand sliding up your back before he enters you in one swift thrust. Knows you're accustomed to the stretch of him. 

Pain and pleasure wreathing seamlessly together.

Curses at the cloy of you around him. Rocks back on his heels. Darkened stare meeting your own dazed half lidded one, lips caressing softly in contrast to the force with which his hips meet yours. Filling you to the hilt with every thrust. Faces pressing cheek to cheek, trailing the lines of the other, noses nestling in the crooks of jaws. 

"Want you to come for me."

Demand rough against the shell of your ear. Longs, needs, to feel you tighten up on his cock. 

"Geralt, I--"

And it’s a whimper, broken in its uncertainty.

"You can," he finishes for you. His spoken will finding purchase in the depths of your body.

Eyes meeting, briefly, his own onyx and unforgiving, already running a knuckle over your center, before yours slip shut, coaxing you back to the edge, kissing unspoken encouragements along the line of your throat, cock thick within you, splitting you wide, your nails beginning to bite at the skin of his back as he angles himself just so and the head of his cock, and his knuckle against you, your eyes flickering open with the first shocks of euphoria, clawing at him now as it hits you knife sharp in the cavity of your chest, seizing up, spasming along the entirety of his length, a broken, ragged sound of relief falling from his lips dissonant to your own high, cracked moans, fucking you, fucking you, almost frantic now, feral, you're so _tight_ , the clutch of your release dragging him down until he's throbbing carnal within you.

Exhaustion seeps quickly into bodies rent and wrung of lust, clung together in a haze of midnight's inertia past.  
And twin black eyes slowly fade to match the amber of the rising dawn. 


End file.
